Navidad inesperada
by VrNk L SaNZ
Summary: Brody y Kurt duermen juntos después de una noche de fiesta y muchos tragos, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos, ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer ya que Rachel, novia de Brody y mejor amiga de Kurt, está de por medio


**_Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar"_**

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, es_**** slash y ****_contiene una escena de sexo gay entre chicos_**

**N/A.- Ojala les guste ya que te verdad esto fue un gran reto para mi ya que nunca pensé escribir algo de este tipo, perdón por los errores que encuentren**

La luz de sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana dando directamente en la cara del ojiazul quien se movio intentando ocultar si cara, giro sobre su lado derecho pudiendo notar la presencia de otro cuerpo, sonrio levemente y se abrazo a la cintura de ese cuerpo desconocido, intento dormir nuevamente pero después de unos minutos comenzó a necesitar algo masasi que descendió la mano queriendo llegar al lugar prohibido de su novia, pero lo que sintió al llegar ahí lo sorprendio inmensamente, se levanto rápidamente, asustado intentando entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Kurt se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente cuando un grito lo hizo despertarse asustado

B.- ¿Que demonios significa esto? ¿Que haces tuaca? ¿Que paso ayer? ¿Donde esta Rachel? – gritaba completamente histerico

K.- Oh Dios puedes dejar de gritar? Mi cabeza se parte – decía, mientras se agarraba la cabeza - ¿Qué paso ayer? – pregunto mirando detenidamente al otro muchacho quien se encontraba completamente desnudo y desviando la mirada hacia el miembro del moreno, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco. El moreno noto el ligero sonrojo del pequeño y recién se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente desnudo, rápidamente agarro una almohada que se hallaba en el piso e intento cubrirse aunque ya era demasiado tarde Kurt había visto toda su hombría y había quedado mas que maravillado

B.- Ok tranquilicémonos

K.- Tu eres el único intranquilo aca – decía sonriendo, burlándose del chico

B.- KURT! – exclamo el chico – NO ES GRACIOSOOOO! – se agarraba la cabeza dejando caer la almohada nuevamente, dejando que Kurt se siga admirando con la vista – Dios Rachel va a matarme! –

K.- Lo que paso anoche no va a salir de mi boca Brody, no te preocupes – decía ya algo cansado, arrojándole al chico los boxers que había encontrado y no le pertenecían.

Brody se los coloco rápidamente y dirigio su mirada a Kurt que en ese momento se levanto de la cama para buscar su ropa y dejaba ver su desnudez, provocando sonrojar a Brodyquein después de quedarse unos segundos admirando al menor agacho la cabeza

B.- Kurt –decia suavemente – ¿Qué paso ayer? – pregunto, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar esa respuesta al 100%

K.- Hasta donde recuerdas? – pregunto luego de colocarse su polera y girando para enfrentar a Brody

B.- No lo se, a ver estábamos en la fiesta, habían llegado Quinn, Santana y Brittany y estábamos esperando la llegada de las doce las chicas se estaban loqueando, luego de que llegaran las doce las tres locas querían salir y Rachel no queria dejarlas solas, entonces discutimos y se fue con ellas, pero como queria que la apoye? Es navidad por Dios! – exclamaba frustrado – luego de que todos se fueron comenzamos a tomar lo que había sobrado y ya no recuerdo mas – decía frustrado

K.- Bueno, después nos acostamos, nada mas – intentaba no mostrar lo importante que había sido para el, ese momento

B.- ¿Nada mas? Enserio?, Dios Kurt amanecimos, JUNTOS, DESNUDOS, EN LA MISMA CAMA – grito el mayor – ALGO TUVO QUE HABER PASADO

K.- CLARO QUE PASO – también grito – PASO DE TODO PERO CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE LO OLVIDEMOS – miro al piso, intentando contener las lagrimas, ya que para el lo que había pasado entre esas paredes había sido muy especial, logrando que las dudas que tenia antes acerca de lo que sentía por Brody se aclararan completamente y según lo que le había dicho el mayor el también lo había sentido asi, pero ahora parecía que todo había sido ocasionado por el alcohol ingerido – Mira Brody – dijo suavemente – Lo que hicimos fue cosa de los dos ok, no te obligue ni nada por el estilo

B.- No estaba pensando que lo hiciste, pero no recuerdo nada, todo esta muy confuso

K.- Bueno, tuvimos sexo ok, pero no te preocupes no pienso decirle nada a Rachel ni a nadie, lo que paso esta bien, esto muere aca – dijo dirigiéndose al baño – deberías cambiarte, no creo que las chicas tarden en regresar

B.- Esta bien – dijo confundido, ver la reaccion del menor lo confundio mucho, pero no quiso darle importancia, asi que saliodell cuarto y fue al cuarto de rachel donde tenia un poco de ropa y se metio a la ducha.

Media hora mas tarde las chicas volvieron, después de haber pasao toda la noche de fiesta

Q.- Mi cabeza se parte, creo que me voy a dormir – dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto que los chicos habían habilitado para las visitas

S.- Hey rubia alto ahí – se paro delante de Quinn – creo que te va a tocar dormir en el sofá – le señalo el pequeño sofá que tenían en el departamento de kurt y Rachel – Britt y yo necesitamos el cuarto

Q.- No me jodas Santana, quiero dormirrrr, vete a un hotel si quieres tiempo con tu chica – contesto enojada

B.- PorfisQuinni, necesito mis dulces besos de mujer – le dijo haciéndole ojitos

R.- DejalasQuinn, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto, igual yo puedo dormir en el cuarto de Kurt – decía tratando de darles una solución

S.- Gracias Berry – agradeció abrazando a Britanny por la cintura y caminando hacia el cuarto de invitados

Q.- No debiste hacer eso Rach, tienen que aprender a controlarse – espeto medio molesta, medio divertida – son dos mormonales

R.- Jajajaja no hay problema, son jóvenes es obvio que quieran pasar tiempo de pareja la mayor parte del tiempo

Q.- Como digas, entonces …. ¿de verdad me puedo dormir en tu cuarto? – pregunto cuando fue interrumpida por Brody, que salía del baño, recientemente bañado

B.- Heyyy, chicas ya llegaron –saludo con una sonrisa – Hola amor – se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la boca, pero no sintió nada lo que lo sorprendio mucho

R.- Hola – dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa - ¿Pasaste la noche aca?

B.- Eeeeehhhhh si, luego te cuento ¿Qué tal la pasaron ustedes? – le pregunto a Quinn

Q.- Barbaro – contesto feliz –Bueno yo los dejo, mi cuerpo ya no da mas, necesito dormir, nos vemos mas tarde – se despidió dirigiéndose al cuarto de Rachel dejando a la pareja sola

R.- Yyyyy ¿Qué hicieron ayer? – pregunto tímidamente

B.- Tomamos un poco – dijo bajando la cabeza – y nos fuimos a dormir

R.- Enserio? – pregunto sorprendida – te dije que vinieran con nosotras amor – terminaba dándole un beso al moreno

Brody le devolvió el beso pero se sintió completamente mal, no sabiaspor que, bueno en realidad si lo sabia pero no queria admitirlo.

Después de unos minutos Rachel decidio irse a dormir, entro en el cuarto de Kurt y encontró al muchacho, echado een su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos

R.- eeehhhhhKurt – lo llamo, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta – Kurt, volvió a decir ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestiono acercándose

K.- Que? – reacciono–Lo siento Rach, no te escuche -¿Qué pasa?

R.- Queria saber si podía dormir un rato aca, pero ahora estoy mas preocupada en saber que es lo que te sucede – le dijo

K.- No pasa nada Rach, solo se me vinieron unos recuerdos de algo y me puse nostálgico

R.-Mal de amores? – pregunto, sin tener la menor idea de que era en realidad lo que estaba pasando y echándose en la cama

Kurt rio levemente y contesto – Si, Rach – le dijo sintiéndose culpable – mal de amores

R.- Es alguien que conozco? – pregunto, pero ya comenzaba a quedarse dormida

K.- Si lo conoces – dijo, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de confesar todo – lo conoces muy bien – la miro, esperando que la curiosidad de la morena comience a aparecer, pero la morocha ya había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo, el chico suspiro y regreso su vista al techo – si tan solo supieras – suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Mientras en la sala Brody se movia nervioso, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaban a perseguirlo y comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo que había pasado ahí, solo consiguió que se diera cuenta que sentía cosas por el muchacho, se sento en sillón de la sala y cerro los ojos ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era obvio para el que nunca se había sentido tan bien como ayer en la noche, pero había muchas cosas que aclarar antes de tomar una decisión. Pensaba en Kurt y sabia que lo que habían hecho ayer se tenia que repetir, pero tqambien pensaba en Rachel y en sus sentimientos, no queria hacerle daño a la morena y asi comenzaba a sentirse mal, pero de repente comenzó a recordar lo de ayer y supo que tenia que hablar con Rachel lo mas pronto posible

FLASHBACK

Luego de que las chicas salieran, Kurt y Brody habían decidio comenzar a tomar un poco, pero poco a poco el alcohol se fue acabando y los dos se encontraban ya muy borrachos, aunque Brodypermanecia un poco mas tranquilo que el menor. Después de varias horas, Brodydecidio llevar al menor a su dormitorio, camino junto a Kurt, quien caminaba intentando mantenerse erguido, llegaron al cuarto y entraron, Kurt se echo en su cama con la ropa que tenia puesta y comenzó a cerrar los ojos

B.- No piensas cambiarte? – le dijo, con una gran sonrisa

K.- Estoy bien asi, me gusta mi ropa, es muy comoda

B.- Enserio? Pareciera que te apreta mucho, en especial tu trasero

K.- Oh por Dios, no acabas de decir eso – dijo

B.- Te ves muy atractivo con esa ropa Kurt– confeso, sentándose al borde de la cama y mirando fijamente al ojiazul

K.- No juegues Brody – contesto malhumorado

B.- No estoy jugando, es enserio kurt – decía mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a los labios del muchacho, Kurt lo miraba sorprendido pero cuando comenzó a sentir la respiración de Brody cerca de su boca cerro los ojos y espero ese beso que deseaba desde que lo conocio.

Brodycerro los ojos y sin pensar en lo que hacia beso al chico, queria convencerse a si mismo quue lo hacia por necesidad ya que el queria tener un poco de acción esa noche y a falta de Rachel no iba a poder disfrutar cierto?, mentira Weston le decía otra voz en su interior, sabes que querias hacer esto hace mucho.

Después de unos segundos en lso que solo sus labios se movían Brodydecidio intentar ir mas alla, asi que sujeto a Kurt de la cintura y lo acerco mas a el y comenzó a mover la lengua, pidiéndole al ojiazul permiso para que abra la boca y el beso se convierta, ahora si, en uno de los mas pasionales que había dado, Kurt no tardo nada en darle entrada y cuando sintió la lengua del mayor gimio silenciosamente provocando una leve sonrisa en el otro, quien se separo un poco y abrió los ojos mirando a Kurt que no se animaba a mirarlo por vergüenza, lo que el castaño no se esperaba era sentir la mano de Brody sobre su abdomen subiendo por su pecho y comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa

K.- Que haces? – le pregunto rápidamente

B.- Tu que crees – le contesto, volviendo a juntar sus labios y terminando de desabrochar la camisa y quitándosela rápidamente, y comenzo a acariciar la espalda del soprano, logrando mucho placer en el menor, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse super excitado, Brodyrecorrio con sus manos todo el torso del soprano, mientras repartia besos por toda la cara del chico, pero sin pasar mucho tiempo lejos de sus labios que ya coemnzaban a ser su lugar favorito.

Kurt comenzó a acariciar los abdominales del mayor por encima de su polera y cuando sintió la mano del chico intentando desabrochar su pantalón comenzó a desesperarse, queria sentir al Brody junto a su cuerpo lo mas cerca que podía, asi que comenzó a levantar la polera y con la ayuda del dueño se deshizo de la polera y la arrojo por algún lugar del cuarto.

Siguieron besándose, mientras cada uno recorria el cuerpo del otro con las manos, de pronto Kurtsolto un grto de placer muy fuerte cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul adentrarse por sus pantalones y acariciar levemente su, ya erecto miembro, Brodysonrio y desabotono el pantalón del pequeño, pidiéndole con la mirada que le ayude a sacárselos, lo que Kurt hizo casi de inmediato quedándose solo en calzoncillos y volviendo a atacar los labios del moreno, Brody por su parte comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pequeño y a jugar con el bóxer rojo que tenia, Kurt se separo de la boca del otro en busca de aire y el moreno aprovecho para deshacerse de la ultima prenda que le negaba ver al menor completamente desnudo, cuando le quito el bóxer, comenzó a contemplar el cuerpo del chico e inconsientemente se lamio los labios de placer, sonrojando a Kurt quien busco nuevamente los labios del otro y deposito beso que no duro nada ya que al sentir como la mano del moreno se cerraba alrededor de su erección solto otro grito de placer.

Brody lo recostó en la cama y se acerco a la oreja del menor lamiendola mientras comenzaba a mover la mano lentamente, haciendo que Kurt se retuerza de placer debajo de su cuerpo, bajo lentamente hasta el cuello y comenzó a succionar y a morder ya que queria marcarlo como suyo.

A pesar de que Kurt casi no podía ni moverse de tanto placer que el mayor le estaba proporcionando, se dio cuenta que el otro también necesitaba ser atendido, por lo que comenzó a recorrer la musculosa espalda, llegando al borde del pantalón que todavía seguía en el, metio las manos ágilmente y apretó el trasero de Brody provocando un gemido en el moreno quien después del placer que lo invadio volvió a depositar sus labios sobre los del soprano y los mordio fuertemente, Kurt grito de dolor pero siguió agarrado del trasero del otro, en lugar de soltarlo lo apretó mas fuerte, unos segundos después busco deshacerse del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo pero se encontraba limitado ya que aunque Brody había dejado de masturbarlo seguía agarrando su pene, luego de luchar un poco logro quitarle los pantalones y también en bóxer quedándose congelado ante la imagen del moreno, que con sus 24 centimetros de erección parecía un Dios del Olimpo, no pudo contenerse y sujeto el pene del moreno comenzando a masturbarlo rápidamente, Brody hizo lo mismo que el pequeño y lo beso, mientras se masturbaban mutuamente y gemían de placer.

Luego de unos minutos los dos tuvieron el primer orgasmo de la noche, Kurt abrazo al moreno y lo beso lentamanete notando como el pene del chico comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente y logrando la misma reaccion en su propio miembro, Brody comenzó a moverse sobre el chico logrando hacer que sus miembros choquen entre si, lo que provoco oleadas de placer en ambos, después de estar unos segundos asi, Kurt giro sobre si para dejar a Brody debajo de el, lentamente comenzó a lamer los pezones del mayor logrando pequeños gemidos, fue bajando poco a poco, cuando llego frente a su ya erecto miembro lo tomo con sus manos y lo beso tiernamente, provocando pequeños gemidos en el moreno quien ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, listo para disfrutar el enorme placer que Kurt comenzaba a proporcionarle.

Luego del beso Kurtlamio los 24 centimetros del pene antes de metérselo completamente en la boca y comenzar a succionar, con una mano comenzó a acaricir el pecho del moreno mientras con la otra comenzó a jugar con sus genitales. Brodycoemnzo a mover sus caderas y puso las manos sobre la cabeza del castaño acariciándolo, después de unos minutos Kurt sintió como Brody aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas y segundos después lo sintió explotar llenando su boca del semen del menor, tragándoselo todo, Brody se quedo quieto unos minutos mientras el menor limpiaba con su lengua el miembro del moreno qu se encontraba aun parado, quizás incluso aunmas duro que antes , lo que solo demostraba que el mayor seguía muy excitado.

Lentamente subio a Kurt hasta tenerlo frente a el y le beso en los labios mientras giraba y recostaba al soprano en el colchón girándolo, se acerco y mordio la oreja provocando un gemido en Kurt y comenzó a recorrer la espalda del castaño con la lengua, mientras que con las manos comenzaba a acariciar el trasero del menor y coemnzaba a jugar pasando cerca de la entrada de Kurt quien sentía que si seguía asi iba a morir pronto, desesperado busco la mano de Brody y lamio dos de sus dedos, lentamente durante unos segundos y después dirigio su mano a su entrada, invitándolo a entrar de una vez, al ver eso Brody se en el cielo cuando metio un dedo y sintió lo apretó que estaba el chico

K.- Necesito masBrody – pidió entre jadeos, logrando que en mayor introduzca dos dedos mas. Estuvo jugando con en el trasero del chico durante un tiempo y cuando sintió que el otro estaba listo se posiciono entre las piernas del menor y entro en el con una estocada limpia, se quedo quieto, esperando a que sea kurt quien se mueva primero, pero eso no iba a pasar, Kurt juraba que estaba en el cielo, sentir el pene del moreno dentro de el era la casa mas rica que había sentido en su vida, cuando pasaron unos segundos sintió como Brody salía de el y volvia a entrar lentamente, y asirepetia el proceso

K.- Mas por favor mas – gritaba con la vos ronca llena de placer

B.- Mas que? – preguntaba jugueton

K.- Mas todo – suplicaba, cuando rugio de placer, ya que el mayor comenzó a entrar en el mas rápido, mas duro llegaba a su próstata logrando que el menor sintiera que iba a morir, el sentir ese pequeño placer logro hacer que Kurt se corra, pero a Brodyaun le faltaba mucho, mientras seguía penetrándolo hizo que Kurt se ponga de cuatro y busco su miembro atrapándolo con una mano mientras la otra agarraba sus bolas y las pellizcaba, Brody comenzó a jalar el pene del menor mientras comenzaba a acelerar sus estocadas, después de muchos minutos Brodysintió como el menor comenzaba a temblar y comenzó a penetrar mas fuerte y mas rápido, apretando mas fuerte el pene del menor y comenzando a mover la mano masrapido logrando que el orgasmo del menor llegue segundos después, al sentir el semen del soprano chorreando sobre su mano, llego el orgasmo del moreno quien eyaculo dentro de Kurt.

Lentamente Kurt se echo en la cama, sintiendo como Brody se echaba con el y seguía dentro de el, Kurt trataba recuperar la respiración, sintió como Brody le besaba la cabeza suavemente y saco el pene de el echándose en el otro lado de la cama y cerrando los ojos cayendo dormido ese mismo momento, Kurt lo miro durante unos minutos se acerco y lo beso en la boca, después se acomodo y cayo rendido el también.

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de tener ese recuerdo, Brody sintió como su pene comenzaba a endurarse y al encontrarse solo en la sala comenzó a masturbarse, gimiendo levemente, después de unos minutos llego al orgasmo y se quedo ahí sentado apretando su miembro, cuando sintió los ojos de alguien sobre el giro y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, quien lo miro desafiante

K.- Pensando en Rachel? – pregunto ironicamente

Brody se levanto rápidamente, se acerco al chico y le partio la boca de un beso

K.- Que estas haciendo? – pregunto separándose del chico

B.- Lo que siento – contesto –y no, no pensaba en Rachel, pensaba en ti, en lo que paso anoche y en como lo que paso fue en realidad algo que yo deseaba hace mucho

K.- Y que hay de Rachel?

B.- Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo y la dejo – le dijo

K.- No es tan fácil Brody

B.- Por que?

K.- Es mi mejor amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuve, le romperías el corazón – espeto

B.- Despues de lo que paso anoche, la voy a dejar, digas lo que digas – lo miro seriamente – pero quisiera empezar algo contigo, antes de anoche me gustabas mucho Kurt, ahora se que te quiero – confeso

K.- Yo también te quiero – le dijo depositando un suave beso en el mayor

S.- Y yo le voy a contar la enana lo que acabo de ver – interrumpio, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Kurt y entrando sin tocar – Berry, despierta – le grito, moviéndola fuertemente – levántate

R.- Que? Que esta pasando? – pregunto aun dormida

S.- Kurt y Brody tienen que contarte algo – dijo y salio del cuarto, encontrándose con los dos chicos que se encontraban tras la puerta – bien – dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa malvada – quien va a ser el de los pantalones? – pregunto alejándose de los chicos

B.- Lo voy a hacer yo ok – dijo mirando al soprano – todo va a ir bien – trato de trnquilizar al menor e ingreso al cuarto, donde la morena ya se hallaba sentada en la cama mirando la puerta, esperando que alguien entre y le explique que era lo que estaba pasando, segundos después vio a su novio entrar con la cabeza gacha y supo que algo estaba pasando, tal vez ya se había enterado lo que hizo anoche y estaba decepcionado de ella.

R.- ¿Qué esta pasando? – le pregunto rápidamente

B.- Tengo que contarte algo que paso anoche – dijo, poniendo nerviosa a la morena – cunado se fueron ayer yo y Kurt, Bueno – suspiro lentamente – Rach, me gusta Kurt – solto rápidamente, haciendo que la morena abra su boca lo mas grande que podía – y anoche, paso algo entre nosotros, lo siento mucho – decía completamente avergonzado

R.- al decir que paso algo, quieres decir que se acostaron, verdad? – pregunto

B.- Si y los dos lo sentimos mucho

R.- Dile a Kut que entre por favor, necesito decirles algo a las dos – le dijo seria, el chico no sabiaqueiba a pasar, pero decidio hacerle caso, de cualquier manera, estaba seguro que le estba rompiendo el corazón, Kurt entro a su cuarto con la vista dirigida al suelo y los ojos un poco aguados

K.- Rachel lo siento mucho de verdad, no me odies por favor – suplicaba

R.- Lo que paso ayer, fue porque los dos querían? – pregunto

K y B.- Si – contestaron juntos

R.- Estaban concientes o borrachos?

K.- Un poco borrachos al principio, pero después el alcohol abandono mi cuerpo – confeso

B.- Yo estuve consciente toda la noche – dijo

R.- Y, ahora que van a hacer? – pregunto

B.- Depende de Kurt, Rach tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero lo que paso anoche, me abrió los ojos y lo siento de verdad pero ra que paso no puedo seguir contigo

R.- Eres gay?

B.- y muy gay – contesto, logrando una sonrisa en la morena

R.- Bien, gracias por ser sinceros, pero ahora quiero contarles algo

B y K.- Que paso? –preguntaron rápidamente

R.- bueno tu fuiste sincero asi que creo que te debo lo mismo – miraba a Brody – Anoche me bese con Quinn – solto de repente

B y K.- ¿Qué? Y ella te devolvió el beso?

R.- Lo hizo – dijo - y ya que no tengo pareja creo que voy a intentar algo con ella.

B.- Osea que no estas molesta?

R.- Claro que lo estoy, pudiste terminar conmigo antes de serme infiel no? Pero si se quieren

K.- Lo hacemos – interrumpiaKurt

R.- No puedo hacer nada – decía

B.- Mañana mismo recogeré mis cosas y no volveré ok – dijo

R.- Como que no volveras? Ahora eres el novio de mi mejor amigo no?

B.- Eeeehhhsi, claro

R.- Entonces, no te lleves nada, solo intenta traerte tu cosas a este cuarto ok

B.- Esta bien – dijo – Amigos? – pregunto estendiendole la mano

R.- Amigos – dijo estrechándole la mano – ahora por favor salgan quiero seguir durmiendo – decía mientras volvia a acomodarse en la cama

B.- Ok – contesto confundido, eso había sido muy fácil, salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con Naya quien los miraba sonriente y dijo – Quinn debe ser una excelente besadora, para que la morena acepte esto sin hacer ningún problema – les dijo – deberían agradecerle mañana

K.- No te preocupes lo haremos

B.- Tenlo por seguro – dijo – claro que le agradeceremos.


End file.
